


How to Child?

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clockwork doesn't know how to handle children, The Observants are jerks, cute shenanigans will occur, he never had much of a childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After the events of Lighting Streak's "Tortuga" of FF.net, Grim Reaper Danny Fenton took in the lab experiment child J4X and is raising him as his own as a Grim Reaper. Clockwork, against his better judgement, finds himself intrigued by the duo.





	1. Bathtime?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tortuga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312228) by Lightning Streak. 



> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Clockwork stood outside the home of Daniel Fenton, looking at the hourglass mark on the door thoughtfully. He was just checking in, this was normal, who cared if it was his day off? He reached up and touched the door, causing it to open. Once it was wide enough, he stepped inside and looked around at the, admittedly messier than usual, living room. “Daniel?” He called.  
  
The kitchen table had food on it, and he could hear the sound of splashing coming from...somewhere in the house. He walked towards that room and opened the door. “Daniel, what--”  
  
“Look out!” Daniel quickly jumped up and grabbed a projectile...rubber duck? “Geez, Clockwork, at least knock before coming in!” He handed the duck back to the squealing child in the bathtub.  
  
“Knock-knock!” The child giggled.  
  
“Who's there?” Daniel asked him.  
  
“Bubbles!” The child giggled again.  
  
“Bubbles who?” Daniel asked.  
  
“Bubbles in your face!” The child blew a handful of bubbles into his face.  
  
“Daniel, what is this?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“Uh, dude, it's _bathtime_. The little space cadet got food all over himself. His clothes are in the wash, so we're playing here until they're done.” He looked at the door. “Actually, can you watch him while I switch the machines over?”  
  
“Watch...him?” Clockwork looked confused.  
  
“Yeah, just...just make sure he doesn't...go under or something. I know we can't die normally, but I don't wanna test it in Grim Zone, so...” Daniel dried his hands and walked out. “Be right back, thanks!”  
  
Clockwork watched him go and then jolted when he felt something tug on his cloak. “What?” He looked down and saw a soap-covered hand gripping his cloak. “Oh...hello. Would you...let go?”  
  
“Up!” The child raised his hands.  
  
Clockwork considered this request. The child, a lab-created mixture of human and ghost DNA code-named “J4X”, was requesting for the Master of Time to lift up his soap-covered body. The idea would make The Observants' eyes go wide in disbelief. Oh, why not. He liked it when they were perplexed.  
  
He grabbed a towel and lifted the boy out of the water, lifting him into his arms and wrapping the towel around him. “Alright, you're 'up'. What now?” He asked.  
  
“Swing me!” J4X giggled.  
  
“Swing...?” Clockwork frowned. “I don't...understand.”  
  
“Up high, up high!” J4X prompted.  
  
“I do not understand. Perhaps I will consult with your father.” He walked out of the room with the towel-wrapped child. “Daniel, he is requesting 'up high'.”  
  
“Man, for being the Master of Time, you know nothing about parenting.” Daniel closed the dryer and turned it on before taking J4X from Clockwork and raising him up high over his head. “Up high!”  
  
“Whee!” J4X giggled.  
  
Clockwork watched in curiosity. Daniel was right, despite knowing so much and observing people from birth to death, he knew nothing about how to interact with anyone, especially children. Up until Daniel and J4X, he hadn't had any REASON to. The last time he interacted with a child, it was...Ghostwriter, and they were so very young then. And they were never given 'up high' or anything.  
  
He looked around the building and saw the child items that Danny had requested. “...What do children like?”  
  
“Games, toys, love and affection.” Daniel starting to rock J4X in his arms. “You know, the basics.”  
  
“I see.” Clockwork nodded.  
  
“Take a look at the human world, you'll see all sorts of parents and kids shopping for stuff. Uh, obviously not MY world, but...y'know...” Daniel sighed. “Before...Phantom.”  
  
“Is this...mess...normal?” Clockwork gestured around them.  
  
“Well, normally I clean things up if I know someone is coming over, but you didn't even knock, let alone call ahead. Yes, messy homes are normal for homes with kids.” He went to go pull the plug on the tub to let the water out.  
  
“I see.” Clockwork nodded. “I have much to learn, it seems.”  
  
“Yyyyep, you do.” Daniel walked past Clockwork and walk to his bedroom, coming back out shortly with J4X wearing his old red and white t-shirt. “So, did you have a reason to visit?”  
  
“I was seeing how you two were...adjusting. It seems you are doing well.” Clockwork nodded. “I'll leave you to get your home cleaned up, then.”  
  
“Alright, you do that. J4X, go over there and play a video game. I gotta clean this place up.” Daniel pointed to the TV as he set him down.  
  
“Hug!” J4X went over to Clockwork and wrapped his arms around his leg.  
  
“H-Hug?” Clockwork blinked and then changed into his younger form, awkwardly hugging the child. “Uhm...okay, hug. Is this okay?”  
  
J4X squealed with delight and grabbed his hands, pulling him along. “Play, play!”  
  
“I...do not know how to play. And I have work to do. Please let go of my hand.” Clockwork looked at their small hands intertwined.  
  
“Jack, let the boss go.” Daniel said from where he was clearing the table.  
  
“Oh, okay.” J4X released his hands and then turned on the Playstation, loading up some space-age game.  
  
“I'll take my leave.” Clockwork changed back to his older form and swiftly left, closing the door behind him.  
  
The next day, he showed up at the house while the duo were at work and left a teddy bear with a bow on their table before leaving again.

 


	2. What's Playtime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tells Clockwork about "playtime" and Clockwork ends up doing some research on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Clockwork watched as Daniel and J4X worked. Daniel was being a very good teacher, and J4X was an eager student. Once they picked up the soul, they took him down the Final Threshold and then they came out into the headquarters building again.  
  
“Are we done for today? Is it playtime now?” J4X asked.  
  
“Yep.” Daniel nodded. “Let's turn in our cloaks and knives and then we'll go back to the playground.”  
  
Playground? Clockwork did not recall a playground being built. He decided to follow them out of the building, earning a few gasps and confused looks from everyone they passed. They reached an empty lot and Daniel went straight to something that was carved in the dirt.  
  
“Alright, here we go. Throw the stone, just like before.” He handed J4X a rock.  
  
“What are you doing?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“Wow, I'm not even surprised this time. We're playing. There's no proper playground here, so we're making do with what we have.” Daniel said as J4X threw the rock and then hopped on the carved squares towards it.  
  
“A playground...I see.” Clockwork nodded.  
  
“Did you get him the bear?” Daniel asked, looking up at him finally.  
  
“Bear?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“The teddy bear.” Daniel clarified.  
  
“Oh. Yes, I saw it seemed to be a favorite of children. Is that wrong?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“No, it's right. Just...unexpected.” Daniel shrugged.  
  
Clockwork nodded slowly, watching J4X play. “...And there are normally...playgrounds? What do they look like?”  
  
“There's loads of different styles.” Daniel shrugged. “I liked to go on one that had a space theme when I was younger. There's pirate ships, too.”  
  
“Really? And can adults also...play?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“Generally, yeah. There's swings adults and kids can use.” Daniel picked up the rock. “My turn!”  
  
Clockwork considered this new information. “I see...”  
  
–  
  
“What. Are. You. Reading?”  
  
Clockwork hesitantly glanced up from the magazine he was reading at the Observant standing near him with crossed arms. “It's...a toy store magazine?”  
  
“...W _hy_? Is this because of that... _creature_ we let your pet project keep--”  
  
“His name is J4X and he is adorable. And yes.” Clockwork went back to the magazine.  
  
“You are not watching the screens! Your fool ward is running around KILLING people!” The Observant gestured to the screens in front of Clockwork.  
  
“I am _so_ watching them. But also trying to decide on play-sets.” Clockwork lowered the magazine. “Which would you pick, a space theme, a pirate theme, or a military theme? Kids do like tanks.”  
  
“And so does THAT one!” The Observant gestured to the screens again, where Dan Phantom was swinging a tank around.  
  
“Oh, calm down. Valerie Gray is on her way.” Clockwork waved it off.  
  
The Observant looked like he was going to pop a vein. “What...IS this?!”  
  
“This is me trying to have a bit of fun, now please leave. Dan Phantom will be taken care of. See? She's already here.” He nodded to the woman now attacking Dan Phantom.  
  
“This insolence will not go unpunished.” The Observant warned him.  
  
“I am doing my job, now please leave.” Clockwork brought the magazine up to his eyes again. “Hm...maybe I'll just go with space.”  
  
The Observant made a furious sound that resembled a train whistle and stormed off, throwing his hands up.  
  
“Yes. Space.” Clockwork nodded.  
  
–  
  
“Dude...seriously?” Daniel breathed as J4X excitedly ran to the newly-erected play-set. “Wait, what do I owe you?”  
  
“You owe me nothing, Daniel. Consider it an investment into the development of your child.” Clockwork said calmly. “Besides...there may be other children, like you, who choose to go the path of the Grim Reaper. I should be ready for them.”  
  
“That's...actually really sweet but also really depressing, Clockwork.” Daniel said, looking at him.  
  
“Oh, just go and play.” Clockwork waved him off.  
  
“You too. There's two swings, and he's on the slide.” Daniel grinned and went to sit on one of the swings.  
  
“...Well...I do have a bit of free time.” Clockwork walked over and sat on the other swing. “Admittedly, I have never done this before.”  
  
“Just follow my lead.” Daniel grinned.  


Clockwork had to admit, there was something enjoyable about kicking your legs and swinging into the air. It felt like flying, but was actually...enjoyable.  
  
For the first time ever, he was having...”playtime”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Observants are NOT happy bunnies.


	3. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing Dan Phantom and dealing with the teenage Danny Phantom's attitude, Clockwork is ready for a bit of R&R with the Reapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Clockwork set the battered thermos down and went to the door linking from his Clocktower to Grim Zone. He's was feeling a bit down and needed a bit of...cheering up. He passed through and headed straight for Daniel's house, knocking once before opening it.  
  
“The floor is lava! Get off the floor!” J4X yelled as he suddenly hopped up on the couch. “Hurry, Clockwork! Hurry!”  
  
“Uhm...okay?” Clockwork climbed up onto the couch with him, looking at the lava-less floor. “What are we doing?”  
  
“Waiting for the lava to drain. Daddy, is the lava gone?” J4X asked.  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Daniel went back to chopping vegetables.  
  
“Are you making veggies? I don' want veggies.” J4X insisted.  
  
“You'll eat what I give you, kiddo. Or you're going to find your own food.” Daniel put the chopped carrots into a bowl. “Besides, veggie burgers are delicious. Sam had me try one once and it's one of the new non-meat products I'll eat.”  
  
“Aww...” J4X climbed off the couch and looked at Clockwork. “Hi! Do you wanna play?”  
  
“First, can you tell me why you thought the floor was lava?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“Because it was!” J4X insisted.  
  
“Daniel?” Clockwork looked towards the kitchen again.  
  
“Just humor him, kids will never explain it and teenagers and adults can't remember.” Daniel shrugged.  
  
“Alright...is it lava now?” Clockwork asked.  
  
“Hmm...” J4X looked at his feet and then jumped onto the couch again. “The floor is lava!”  
  
“So, it's been a while since your unexpected visits. What's up?” Daniel asked.  
  
“Well, you don't need to worry about Phantom anymore. I got another Danny Phantom to catch him in an upgraded thermos created by the Vlad Masters of your world and he is now trapped in my Clocktower.” Clockwork said calmly.  
  
“Daddy, is the lava gone?” J4X asked.  
  
“Mm...nope. Still lava.” Daniel grinned.  
  
“Yipe!” J4X clung to Clockwork.  
  
“It's good to know he's not causing any more trouble.” Daniel sighed. “How's Val doing?”  
  
“She is recovering.” Clockwork nodded. “Tired, but happy it's over.”  
  
“That's good.” Daniel nodded. “And...Phantom?”  
  
“Angry, hurt, but he'll get over it.” Clockwork shrugged.  
  
Daniel sighed. “We're both trapped in a perpetual state of grief, we just handled it differently.”  
  
“Anyways, I may have you help with alternate ones – like J4X's real father – but you can pretty much focus on your usual work and not worry about being woken up in the middle of the night. Unless it's an emergency.” Clockwork assured him.  
  
“Daddy, is the lava gone now?” J4X asked, looking at the floor worriedly.  
  
“I dunno, does it look gone?” Daniel asked.  
  
“No, it's still here!” J4X wailed.  
  
“Then I guess you're stuck there until it's gone, aren't you?” Daniel turned the oven on to preheat and got out a pan. “Clockwork, are you eating with us?”  
  
“...I suppose I have time for that.” Clockwork nodded.  
  
“A'ight.” Daniel started to put the veggie burger mix on the pan.  
  
“....Is there still lava on the floor?” Clockwork looked at J4X.  
  
J4X looked down. “...Nope, it's gone! We can get off the couch!” He let go of Clockwork and walked over to play with his teddy bear.  
  
Clockwork got up and adjusted his cloak. Maybe he should take it off when visiting them, since it keeps being tugged on by the resident child. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
“Hm?” Daniel turned to him, the veggie burger patties now in the oven.  
  
“Did you need anything else?” Clockwork repeated.  
  
“Ah, I think we're good for now.” Daniel walked over to join them. “How about you? You doing okay?”  
  
“I think the capture of Dan Phantom will placate them about my recent disobedience.” Clockwork shrugged.  
  
“Good to know. Food will be ready in a little while.” Daniel walked over and picked up a controller, turning on the game. “Wanna play?”  
  
“...Sure.” Clockwork walked over and picked up the second controller.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more relaxing than the Clocktower.

**Author's Note:**

> Precious child is precious.


End file.
